Forever
by Qori de Cullen
Summary: Bella se siente sola sin la atencion de Edward,pero la llegada de una nuevo y misterioso personaje la salvara de la soledad, esta vez no es Jacob,Edward esta arrepentido ¿Por quien se decidira?
1. Chapter 1

1 El Despertar

POV Bella

Sentia como un dolor arrasaba con todo en mi interior,sentìa como si me cortaran a la mitad me sumerjieran en àcido y me atropellara un autobus, todo ala mismo tiempo ,mi corazon palpitaba furiosamente luchando contra el fuego que me fuego comenzò a desparacer lentamente de los dedos,brazos,piernas y torzo centrandose en mi corazon lo ùnico humano que quedaba en mi,sentìa como mis sentidos se iban agudizando podìa oirlo todod desde los carros que pasabam por la abandonada y desolada carretera hasta el murmullo del rìo que corrìa al lado de la casa de los Cullen.

Depronto mi corazòn comenzo a latir furiosamente el fuego perdia,el fuego ganaba ya nada importaba solo queria morir, que me matarn ,pero ¿como iba a pedirles que me mataran si nisiquiera podìa hablarles?,tenia que luchar y ganar esta batalla por Charlie por Edward y por Reneesmeè mi pequeña pateadora.

La guerra en mi minterior continuaba,pero ahora el fuego era docily mi corazon latia lentamente rumbo a su ultimo latido_ tum_..._tum__**...**__tum_...despues solo quedò silencio.

Abrì los ojos y lo primero que vi fue el rostro màs hermoso del unvierso,la razon de mi .Estaba parado frente a mi con una mano extendida hacia mi direccion,en sus ojos cautelosos habia un brillo de felicidad mas grande de lo que habia visto jamas,tenia esa sonrisa torcida que me hacia suspira,invitandome a vivir as u lado por el resto de mi existencia.

Para siempre.


	2. 2Nueva Vida

En la sala de los Cullen...

Qori:Olissss... hehehe espero que les aya gustado el capi xfa dejen reviews *-* se los agradeceria muxoooooooooo!

Jasper:Clarooo q si verdad (dirigiendose a Emmet) oso?

Emmet: Obvio no t pongas triste Qori sabemos que esta es tu primera historia y de seguro tendras muchos reviews

Qori: Pero y si no les gusta? :(

Alice: Qori ya no te preucupes mejor vamos de compras y deja que lean el cap. ( con una sonrisa de maniatica !)

Qori : NOOOOOOOO Alice de compras nooooooooooo! (arrastrada por Alice )

Rose:Disfruten el capi! (ayudando a Alice a llevar a Qori al mall)

* * *

Nueva Vida

POV Bella

Ahora todo era perfecto como si porfin todo se hubiera resuelto, alfin las piezas del rompecabezas se habian unido formando un precioso tapiz,el de nuestras vidas, todo era simplemente perfecto cada detalle y cada minuto,todos los momentos hermosos a l lado de nuestra hija,nuestra primera caceria ,la primera noche juntos,todos los dias eran un cuento de hadas siempre saliamos de nuestra preciosa cabaña en medio del bosque y corriamos como si no hubiera un mañana hacia la casa de los Cullen,pasabamos todo el dia ahi ,jugando con Reneesmeè ,huyendo de las compras locas de Alice y soportando las bromas de Emmet,toda mi vida era perfecta como si nuestro destino estuviera escrito en la felicidad.

En esos dias nunca pude imaginar alguien que fuera mas feliz que yo,que alguna persona hubiera conseguido todo lo que hubiera deseado y mas en su primer y ultimo dia de vida.

Todos mis miedos habian sido en vano pues todo sucedia con tanta naturalidad como si hubiera estado escrito,incluso ahroa mi problema de alimentacion era solo un desgastado hilo del reverso del tapiz,cadanuevodia observabamos un precioso amanecer y cada noche un atardecer lleno de esperanza,nunca sabiamos lo que nos esperaria al dia siguiente pero siempre era maravilloso.

Todo la gente que me rodeaba,el lugar,las acciones incluso el mas minimo detalle era perfecto,pero incluso hasta el mas perfecto sueño tiene que acabr .

Pues cada desicion desemboca a mu chas opciones

* * *

Qori:Wouuuuu q tal ? eh?

Nessie: Por fiss dejen reviews

Edward: Los queremos !

Carslile: Prometemos subir capis mas largooos

XOXOXO


	3. Compras

3 Compras

Qori:Ollllllllaa q tal todos? spero q ls gust el nuevo capi

Esme: Claro q si verdad chicos ?

Edward y Nessie: Claro esta genial

Qori : Disfrutenlo! :D

* * *

POV Bella

Al salir los primeros rayos del sol el dia paso de un negro obscuro a un gris perlado,como siempre Edward quizo ir a despertar a Reneesmeè,me estaba acostumbrando a esto ya que siempre era la misma rutina,Edward adoraba a Reneesmeè,muy en mi interior yo sabia que estaba enfadada talvez incluso celosa pero yo celosa de mi propia hija?

Si

Tenia que admitirlo extrañaba la falta de atencion de Edward,extrañaba ser su favorita,aunque yo sabia que el me seguia amando solo que estaba emocionado con la paternidad,justo en ese momento entraron a la habitacion mis dos amores,se veian tan perfectos juntos,tan hermosos como una verdadera familia,incluso a estas alturas no podia creer que fuera parte de ellos,sentia que no pertenecia a ello s,que no era hermosa ,perfecta.

-Nos vamos-pregunto Edward-Claro solo me alisto y los alcanzo-conteste intentando esconder lo mas posible la tristeza que me embargaba cada vez que pensaba que no pertenecia a los Cullen,pues Jasper notaria enseguida mi estado de animo y cada uno me daria entonces una larga plactica sobre mi importancia en la familia.

Me vesti con unos jeans,una blusa de manga corta ,flats y un sueter-abrigo blanco y sali ,cuando llege a la casa de los Cullen los dos estaban jugando a las escondidas en el jardin junto con Rose,Emmet, y Jacob, los demas estaban viendolos desde la sala.

-Bella podrias ayudarme con mi ropa!?-grito Alice,quien ultimamente me pedia consejos de ropa pues segun ella era su "acesora oficial de moda" desde que me gane un vuestido prada en un concurso de diseñadores.

-Claro Ali-repondi,subiendo a la habitacion de Alice y Jasper,Alice tenia afuera varios vestido muy lindos,pues en la noche tendriamos visitas y hariamos una cena al parecer 3 vampiros,dos hombre y una mujer.

-¿Que crees que deba usar?-pregunto Alice con un vestido en cada mano-¿El azul turques ao el rojo fuego?

-Mmmmmmmm creo que te queda mejor el...

-Azul turquesa! gracias Bella eres la mejos acesora de moda que alguien pudiera tener!

-Claro denada Ali-conteste tratando de escabullirme pues sabia que Alice me preguntaria por mi vestido y al saber que no lo tenia me llevaria a unas "compras de ultimo minuto totalmente necesarias"

-Bella y porque no me has mostrado el tuyo?-dijo Alice acordandose repentinamente de que yo era la unica que no le habia mostrado lo que usaria en lacena (pues incluso Jacob quien al principio queria ir solo con boxers paso la prueba de Alice)

-Mmmmm pues,porque,y-ya sabes qui-quiero q-q-que sea una sorpresa-tartamudeie espereando la reaccion de Alice

-¿Bella no lo has escogindo aun?!-grito Alice subitamente ansiosa y preucupada-Sabes cuanto tiempo nos queda?!, necesitamos unas "compras de ultimo minuto totalmente necesarias"-exploto Alice como yo sabia que lo haria-Aun tenemos que escoger los zapato,accesorios,anillos,pulseras,aretes,complementos,bolsas,cinturones,talvez una cartera,palestinas,mascadas,el color de uñ ,sombras,delineados,y lo mas importante el vestido!-continuo Alice tomando su bolso y su tarjeta de credito-!¿porque no me lo dijiste antes?! sabes cuanto tiempo tengo para hacer que todos esten presentables,claro que anque yo se que soy una experta en este tipo de cosas no estaria mal tener un poco de tiempo...-decia Alice mientras que bajabamos y nos subiamos a su amado Porche amarillo.-Debemos tener cuidado con no escoger un color inadecuado,pues tiene que combinar perfectamente con tu tono de piel y tus ojos no por nada eres la que me cuesta mas trabajo vestir-decìa ella mientras saliamos de Forks hacia un centro comercial en Port Angeles,siempre habia amado el color cafe en los paisajes pues en Phoenixtodo era seco,con sol,me habia terminado acostumbrando al color verde de Forks,aunque al principio era como si hubiera llegado a un planeta alienigina totalmente ajeno a mi..-sabes me encantaria tener ese precioso color verde-azulado en mis ojosy anque tu lo tienes no lo aprovechas para vestirte mejor !-me critico Alice mientras buscabamos el "vestido perfecto" mientras elogiaba mis ojos,pues aunque paresca increible eran de un color verde-azulado,pues al momento de transformarme Edward y Carslile me mordieron ala mismo tiempo y como los ojos de Edward eran verdes cuando era humano y los de Carslile azules los genes se combinaron dandome este precioso color.

-AAAAAAlicee!-grite,mientras corria hacia un hermoso vestido moradoque estaba colgado en un escaparate esperando ser comprado por alguien a quien le quedara perfecto,ose yo!-mira este vestido! grite mientras la arrastraba hacia la tienda.

-WOOOW! Bella si no fuera porque ya tengo un vestido te lo robaria!-grito ella devuelta,-tenemos que comprarlo!- aunque suene raro estava totalmente deacuerdo con Alice,entramos a la tienda y estaba apunto de tomarlo cuando me distraje con un sexy vampiro que pasaba enfrente de la tienda,era tan rabiosamente guapo ,sexy y varonil que si no fuera vampira estaria babeando y me hubiera son rojado cuando me devolvio la mirada,estaba tan embobada que no me di cuenta que alguien mas queria comprar el vestido hasta que mi mano toco la suya,depronto un familiar olor a vampiro lleno el aire ,mi peor enemiga.

* * *

Qori:CHANCHANCHANCHAAAAAAAAAN

Jasper: Quien creen que seaa?

Alice:Para averiguarlo porfaa sigan lleyendo y dejen reviewsss

Carslile:Chaitooo los queremos !


	4. Rivalidades

Qori : Olissss!como estan?

Emmet: Ojala les guste esete capitulo jajajajaja es de mis favoritos !

Alice: Siiiiii! tambien de los mios en especial cuando Bella y Tanya...

Todos:ALICE! -.-

Alice: Uppps! se me salio mejor sigan disfrutando ^_^!

* * *

Rivalidades

POV Bella

Jale del vestido al mismo tiempo que ella,subi la mirada solo para encontrame con ese hermoso rostro que me habia pisoteado tantas veces cuando era humana,mi peor enemiga Tanya Denali,depronto muchas preguntas llenaron mi cabeza ¿que hacia ella aquì?¿Cuando llego?¿Porque no avisò a los Cullen? y la mas importante de todas ¿Queria el mismo vestido que yo?, podia ver que su confusion aumentaba al mismo tiempo que se hacia estas mismas preguntas sobre mi ,tire de nuevo del vestido logrando que los soltara y aprovechando que segia en estado de shock corri hacia la dependienta para informarle que compraria el vestido,cuando depronto el grito de Alice retumbo por toda la tienda.

-Bella cuidado !-depronto senti el peso de una vampira en mi espalda tirandome al suelo,

-AAAAAAAAAAggggghhhh!- grite, me di la vuelta y pude ver nada menos que a Tanya Denali encima de mi tratando de tomar el vestido que habia quedado en el suelo a un escaso metro de nosotras

-Ono no lo haras !-grite y tomandola de un pie y arrastrandola justo antes de que tomara el vestido-Sueltame estupidA !- grito ella tratando de safarse -No hasta que dejes ese vestido!-le conteste

-Yo lo vi primero !-me dijo ella enojada

-No es cierto- le dije yo

-Claro que si -me grito

-CLARO QUE NO MALDITA MENTIROSA-

-AQUIEN LLAMAS MENTIROSA IDIOTA!-

-ATI ESTUPIDA!-

-AMI NINGUNA VIBORA ME LLAMA ASI!-

-TE LLAMO COMO SE ME DA LA GANA ZORRA!-grite justo antes de que saltara a mi y me tirara al piso - AAAAAAAAA! -grito ella mientras la tomaba del cabello y la arrastraba por toda la tienda(que por cierto habia quedado vacia despues de nuestros gritos)

-Sueltame perra!- grito ella justo antes de safarse y tomarme desprevenida para estrellarme contra el piso-Ami ninguna estupida me llama zorra!-gritaba mientras me alzaba y me estrellaba contra el piso,me di la vuelta, haciendo que la que quedara en el piso fuera ella dandole cachetadas tan fuertes que aunque fuera vampiro hasta ami me dolieron,depronto alguien me arrastro fuera de la tienda mientras yo seguia gritandole a esa bitch que seguia tirada en el piso.

-Tranquila Bella- decia Alice con tono serio pero se podia ver que se estaba cagando de la risa-tengo el vestido lo compre cuando ustedes dos estaban tiradas en el piso peleandose-continuo -Diablos Bella deviste ver su cara cuando la llamaste zorra y laspobres dependientas estaban a punto de sufrir un infarto!-decia Alice mientras se reia, el dia paso entre bromas sobre la paliza que le di aTanya(quien por cierto se habia vengado tirandonos a Alice y a mi a la fuente)

FLASHBACK

_- Alice mira helados-grite emocionado mientras ella veia unos lindos tacones morados con plataforma-Mmmmmmmm ? que decias Bella?-pregunto ella mientras dejaba de admirar los zapatos- QUUUUUEE VALLAMOS A COMPRAR HELADOS!, SIIIII PORFISS?!-dije yo poniendo los ojitos tristes el labio inferior un poco salido y la cabeza de lado._

_-Bella ubicas que nos van a saber a tierra noo?-dijo Alice asqueada por la idea de comerlos - Vamoss Alice di que si!-grite deseperada_

_-Esta bien Bella,esa carita siempre funciona!-Yeiiiiii!-grite yo mientras que hacia que Alice dejara las bolsa con un policia y la arrastraba hacia el carrito de los helados._

_-Me da uno de vainilla y otro de chocolate porfavor?-dijo Alice,le dieron los helados y me dio el de chocolate halegando que cuando era humana odiaba el chocolate,me supo asqueroso como cuando en mi humanidad probe arena y lodo al mismo tiempo,pero aun asi me senti feliz pues me recordab como cuando tenia 5 años y Charlie o Renee me llevaban a la heladeria y me compraban los que quisiera,Alice se dio cuenta de mi tristeza al recordar a mi familia pues ellos creian que estaba muerta,y se dipuso a brindarme su apoyo_

_-Bella esta bien? sabes que no fue mi intencion hablar de cuando era humana yo...-no pudo terminar su frase porque en es momento algo nos empujo hacia la funete que estaba justo al lado,volte un poco la cabeza al sentir el golpe y pude ver la horrorosa sonrisa de Tanya Denali._

_-HIJA DE TU! ...-grite antes de caer al agua,cuando Alice y yo salimos a la superficie pudimos ver como Tanya se alejaba riendo_

_-Maldita!-grite tratando de salir del agua-Bella tengo una idea -dijo Alice con una sonrisa de maniatica que hasta ami me daba miedo-Que propones Alice?-pregunte yo_

_-VENGANZA_

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

POV Tanya

Ja! les di lo que se merecian a esa estupidas las odio a Isabella "Cullen" por haberse quedado con MI Edward y a Alice por apoyarla,ella no se lo merece yo si de verdad lo amo y se que el tambien a mi pero Isabella se interpone entre nosotros,pero yo voy a hacer hasta lo imposible por quedarme con el,talvez utilize a Reneesmee para llegar a el ,talvez incluso ella llegua a quereme mas que asu madre,estaba pensando en esto cuando me parecio escuchar que Isabella y Alice hablaban ,me dio curiosidad asi que decidi escuchar su conversacion.

-A,aa,ali,alice-tartamudeaba Isabella tratando de hablar con claridad pues sollosaba

-Bella sabes que cuantas con todo mi apoyo para lo que sea-conteso Alice

-Gra-garcias pero es-esque estoy taan trite-continuo Isabella

-Bella Edwrad es un idito por no apreciarte-

Pero yo lo aamo -Continua Isabella

-Pero decirte que no te ama a ti sino a Tnaya Denali !-exploto Alice histerica

MMmmmmmmm esto iba a estar bueno yo sabia que Eddie me amaba y esta conversacion lo demostraba.

* * *

Qori: Que talll eh? lindo capi no? peron no me maten Edawrd no es malo!

Edward: Por supuesto que noo! yo amo a bella solo es una broma(mirando a Bella con amor)

Todos: WOOOOUUUU!Edward y Bella!

Emmet: Edward y Bella ,se quieren,se aman ,se besan ,se pasan el chicle...!

Qori : Byeeee besooos dejenmuchos reviews XFA! HEHEHE


End file.
